


La loba y el ciervo.

by danndrea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Mientras Ned y Cat viven felizmente en el Norte con sus hijos crecidos, un cuervo de la corona anuncia que están visitando: El rey Rhaegar y la reina Lyanna, mientras tienen que lidiar con sus temperamentales hijos también tienen que tomar decisiones importantes. Como arreglar sus matrimonios.





	1. Chapter 1

Un poco de contexto: Rhaegar Targaryen había sobrevivido al Tridente, la guerra terminó cuando Ned Stark fue informado que su hermana se había casado con el príncipe. Ellos tienen dos hijos Aegon y Rhaenys, ambos de aspecto dragon, el primero era hijo de Elia, la primera esposa del príncipe que había fallecido en la guerra desafortunadamente, la niña era hija de Lyanna. Rhaegar había aceptado sus culpas por la muerte de Rickon y Brandon Stark a manos de su padre, el rey loco, Robert Baratheon no tuvo más que irse a Storm Ends y aceptar que Lyanna nunca lo quiso. Tiempo después se escuchó de un compromiso entre Robert y Cersei Lannister. Se decía que eran felices, tenían tres hijos Gendry, Myrcella y Tommen, aunque solo el primero había heredado la apariencia de su padre.  
Ned Stark se casó con Catelyn Tully, quien era la prometida de su hermano Brandon. Pero cuando este falleció, él asumió el compromiso así como su deber como el señor de Invernalia, tuvieron seis hijos, gracias a la fertilidad Tully. Robb y Jon quienes habían nacido el mismo día y eran tan diferentes, no solo en apariencia sino en carácter. Robb era un Tully y Jon un Stark, ambos, Cat y Ned estaban complacidos de sus hijos, ellos habían llegado cuando Ned seguía en la guerra. Años después una niña llegaba, la nombraron Sansa, una Tully completamente como su madre, pero después otra niña llegó, era una belleza Stark completamente, se parecía mucho a su hermana, luego otro niño con apariencia Tully al que nombraron Brandon y por último su bebé, Rickon.

-O-  
cAPÍTULO UNO:

La rebelión de Robert se había basado en una mentira, comentaban todos. Pero eso no era cierto- pensó Ned- su padre y su hermano habían muerto pensando que su hermana había sido secuestrada por el príncipe Rhaegar. La realidad había sido otra, Lyanna se había ido porque estaba enamorada del príncipe, a escondidas de todos se había casado con él en Dorne. El príncipe pensaba vivir con sus dos esposas pero la guerra se interpuso y su primera mujer Elia, había sido asesinada por la Montaña. Pero ella dejó un hijo, de nombre Aegon. Después de que todo se calmara un poco, se dio a conocer el matrimonio de su hermana y el príncipe y se decidió que la guerra llegara a su fin. Con la muerte de su padre a manos de Jaime Lannister, la era de la locura había terminado. Rhaegar había perdonado a Jaime y lo había devuelto a Casterly Rock, era el heredero después de todo. 

En relación a Robert, éste no tuvo más que resignarse y volver a Storm Ends, tenía que casarse y producir herederos así que pronto estuvo comprometido con Cersei Lannister. 

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió que su amigo era feliz, Robert le había escrito cuando nació su primogénito, se llamaba Gendry y era una copia de él- Ned sonrió al recuerdo- Lyanna también había dado a luz, una niña con el parecido a su padre a la que llamaron Rhaenys, él nunca la había conocido. No había vuelto a Desembarco del Rey desde la guerra, ahora los años habían pasado y él no quería ir al sur por ningún motivo. Aunque supuso que eso pronto tendría que terminar, sus hijos habían crecido y su esposa Cat lo estaba presionando para que hiciera las alianzas de matrimonio con las familias del sur, Ned estaba completamente disgustado. Sabía que era un Señor y se esperaba sus hijos cumplieran con su deber pero sentía que era muy pronto para eso.

Él era feliz, era el Guardián del Norte, tenía una esposa hermosa y leal quien le había dado 6 hermosos hijos, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon. 

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando Cat llegó a entregarle un cuervo.  
-Es de la corona- Cat anunció.  
Ned dejó a su espada Ice de lado para leer el cuervo.  
-Es de Lyanna, ellos están visitando Winterfell.  
-Oh, eso es sorprendente. ¿Por qué lo harían en este momento?- Cat preguntó.  
-El cuervo dice que Rhaegar está preocupado por los salvajes y sus ataques que se han incrementado a través de los años, además que su esposa quiere visitar su casa de infancia.  
Cat arrugó los ojos.  
-Eso no parece la verdad, has controlado todo aquí desde hace años. Es una mentira.  
-Creo que Rhaeghar quiere saber si seguimos siendo leales a él.  
-Está casado con tu hermana, ¿cómo más leales podríamos ser?  
-Oh- Cat se interrumpió- Una realización le llegó de golpe.  
-¿No estás pensando que?...  
-El príncipe Aegon está en edad de casarse por lo que sé, igual que la princesa Rhaenys.  
-No quiero un partido con la corona, Ned. Mis hijos no merecen eso.   
-No podemos decirle que no al Rey, Cat.  
-¿No podemos adelantarnos? Ellos llegarán en al menos dos lunas.  
-¿Qué estás sugiriendo?- Ned preguntó cauteloso.  
-Que planifiquemos alianzas para nuestros hijos. Con gente en quien confiemos.  
-Está bien Cat, pero no podemos comprometerlos a todos- Ned advirtió.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Sansa llegó con Theon.

-Padre, madre, nosotros queremos decirles algo.

Ned sabía que no le iba a gustar.

-¿Qué está pasando Sansa?- Cat preguntó con cautela.

-Quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija Sansa en matrimonio- Theon Greyjoy se animó.

-De ninguna manera- Gritó Catelyn.

-Mamá- Sansa habló enojada.

-Puedo asegurarle que la amo y ella me ama a mí. Queremos compartir nuestras vidas- Theon seguía explicando.  
-Madre, lo que Theon dice es cierto, no sé en qué momento nos enamoramos pero es verdad. Quiero casarme con él.  
-No lo voy a permitir. Tú te aprovechaste de que mi marido te tuvo aquí como pupilo y te arrojaste sobre mi hija- Catelyn estaba furiosa.  
-Él me enseñó a ser un buen hombre, soy quien soy por Lord Stark- dijo Theon- Soy el heredero de las islas de hierro ahora que mi hermana se ha casado con Wilas Tyrell. No es mucho lo que tengo que ofrecerle a su hija mayor pero la amo y soy sincero.

Ned se detuvo a considerar las palabras de Theon. Él mismo lo había educado, era un buen hombre.

-Ned no estarás considerando esta locura- Cat gritaba desesperada.  
-Sansa- abrió los brazos para su hija- ¿Quieres a este hombre?  
-Lo quiero papá, estoy segura.  
-Theon Greyjoy, acepto su propuesta de matrimonio para mi hija mayor Lady Sansa Stark. La boda se fijará para dentro de una luna.  
-¿Papá?- Sansa preguntó con miedo- ¿Podríamos casarnos en quince días?  
-¡Quince días! Es imposible- Catelyn gritaba.- ¿Por qué querías eso?

Sansa se llevó su mano a su vientre. La realización les llegó a todos.

Ned cerró sus puños enojado. Catelyn no se contuvo y abofeteó a Theon y le dio una mirada de desaprobación a su hija.  
-No puedo creer que fueras tú quien deshonrara a tu padre y a tu casa así- Se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
Sansa comenzó a llorar.  
-Perdóname padre.  
-Lo siento Lord Stark. Pero de verdad amo a su hija y a ese bebé que crece en su vientre.  
Ned quería matarlo pero suspiró.  
-La boda será en quince días.  
Con eso se retiró a pedirle al maestre que preparara todo.  
Una boda menos- pensó- ahora le quedan 5.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos de los Baratheon! Y más sobre Arya y sus hermanos.

Robert Baratheon y su esposa Cersei estaban en sus cámaras, estaban respondiendo cuervos y hablando de que Jaime y su esposa Brienne acababan de ser padres después de cinco años de matrimonio.

-Se llama Joy y es una hermosa niña- Cersei mencionaba emocionada- estoy tan feliz por ellos.  
-Se han tardado- Robert comentó.  
-Ya sabes que se fueron de viaje por todo Westeros y por fin decidieron establecerse.  
-¿Están en Casterly Rock?  
-No, en Tarth.  
-Tu padre ha de estar furioso.  
-Con decirte que le ha dicho a Tyrion que él será el heredero.

Robert resopló.

-He recibido un cuervo de Ned.  
-Oh, ¿qué dice?  
-Nos invita a la boda de su hija mayor, Lady Sansa.  
-¿Cuándo es?  
-Dentro de quince días.  
-Eso es muy poco tiempo- Cersei mencionó- No podríamos hacerlo a tiempo.  
-Me gustaría ir- Robert comentó- podría llevar a Gendry- los Siete saben que es hora de que ese chico saque su cabeza de esa fragua.  
-Esa es una buena idea mi amor. Los dos cabalgando llegarán a tiempo. Nosotros los podríamos alcanzar después, para una temporada en Winterfell, Cat dice en sus cartas que es hermoso.  
-No tan hermoso como tú, mi amor- Robert la besó.

Un ruido en el pasillo anunció que sus hijos se acercaban. Los tres irrumpieron en las cámaras de sus padres.

-Papá, puedes decirle a Gendry que soy perfectamente capaz de ir a pasear sola.  
-No, no lo eres- Gendry le decía divertido.  
-Mamá, Gendry necesita un baño- Tommen mencionó divertido.  
-En eso si estoy de acuerdo mi pequeño león.  
-Gendry alista tus cosas, nos iremos esta misma noche a Winterfell.  
-¿De verdad?- Gendry mostró emoción real.  
-¿Solo él?- Myrcella tenía la mirada mortal de su madre.  
-Sí mi pequeña leona, pero solo por el momento, nosotros llegaremos después. Tu padre debe llegar a tiempo para la boda de la hija mayor de Lord Eddard Stark.  
-¡Está bien!- Myrcella decía- Tengo que empezar hacer mi equipaje. Será un viaje emocionante.  
Gendry miró a su hermana y no pudo detener su risa, después salió a preparar todo para su partida.

Robert, Gendry, Ser Davos y 15 soldados salieron a toda prisa cabalgando rumbo al Norte.

-Buen día Lady Arya- le gritaban unos soldados.  
-Sé cuidadoso Arya- una viejecita le decía  
-Hola Nymeria- unos niños adulaban al gran lobo que iba con ella.  
-Que tenga buen día Lady Arya- le decían

Arya odiaba que le dijeran Lady, ella se repetía que no era una, al menos no por gusto, ella no era como su hermosa madre y su hermana Sansa. Ella tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos grises, su cara era alargada y más blanca que la leche, no era tan alta pero tenía curvas que a menudo escondía en esas ropas grandes que le robaba a Bran. Ella como de costumbre estaba viajando a Winter town, quería buscar un regalo perfecto para Sansa que pronto se casaría y por supuesto Nymeria la acompañaba.  
Después de una larga búsqueda, no encontró algo que realmente valiera la pena, sin embargo, llevó hilo suficiente para tejer, Arya no era muy buena haciendo vestidos pero la tela si le salía bien. Así que durante años, ella y Sansa habían hecho un equipo, ella hacía la tela y Sansa la ropa, eso pareció ser suficiente para que su madre no la regañara tanto por salirse de sus lecciones y no vestir como una dama apropiada. Incluso la dejó entrenar la danza del agua. Ella realmente había ganado.

Estaba llegando a Winterfell cuando se encontró con sus hermanos, Robb y Jon venían de realizar sus tareas de vigilancia junto con otros soldados.  
-Hey pequeño lobo- Jon saludó- ¿Cómo te fue en Winter town?  
-Es divertido escaparse un rato- ella contestó.  
-¿Mamá quiere que ayudes a Sansa a planear su boda?- Robb contestó divertido.  
-Lo intenté pero no puedo. No puedo estar en la misma habitación que ellas y Jeyne Poole, es asfixiante- Arya dijo.  
-Entiende a Sansa, siente que le debe algo a mamá y por eso le dice que sí a todo lo que propone para la boda- Robb trató de conciliar.  
-Yo creo que está nerviosa por la visita real-Jon soltó tranquilo.  
-¿Cuál visita real?- Arya estaba confundida- ella no sabía nada.

Robb le dio una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-El rey y tía Lyanna vienen a Winterfell pequeño lobo, debemos comportarnos, esa es la orden de nuestros padres.  
-¿Por qué ustedes lo saben y yo no?  
-Tal vez a mamá se le olvidó con el asunto de la boda.

Arya no estaba feliz con esa respuesta, sabía que esa visita real no significaba nada bueno para ellos.

-El primero que llegue al castillo se comerá el postre de los otros dos- Robb gritó saliendo de galope.  
-Tramposo- Jon gritó- Arya salió detrás de su hermano.

La gente escuchó las risas de los hermanos cuando bajaban de sus caballos.  
-Gané- Arya les dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.  
-No es justo, prácticamente tú y esa yegua son uno solo- Robb estaba gruñendo.  
-Deja de quejarte Robb- Ned estaba de pie con Jory- Arya siempre ha sido un mejor jinete.

Arya le sonrió a su padre y lo abrazó con amor.

-¿De dónde vienes Arya?- su padre preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja divertido.  
-Fui a dar un paseo y a buscar el regalo perfecto para Sansa, no lo encontré sin embargo.  
-No puedes seguir escapándote de tus lecciones- Ned hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- Promete que no más huidas en esta semana- Arya frunció el ceño.  
-Lo intentaré papá.  
-Gracias mi pequeño lobo- Ned le revolvíó el cabello y le besó la frente.  
-Ahora bien, todos a cambiarse para la cena de esta noche, es importante.

Arya asintió y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, Robb y Jon hicieron lo mismo.

Ned se quedó con Jory en el patio.

-¿De verdad lo hará My Lord?- Jory estaba preocupado.  
-Necesito conocer al muchacho, pero Robert habla muy bien de él, dice que no es como él en su personalidad y eso mi querido amigo es suficiente para mí. Pero si cuando lo vea no creo que sea digno de mi pequeño lobo no habrá compromiso- Ned dijo en voz baja.  
-Creo que para usted nadie será digno del pequeño lobo.  
-Tienes razón Jory.  
-¿Cree que ella lo acepte?  
-Ella tiene 16 años, probablemente sea un compromiso largo al menos hasta que aprenda más cosas, ella hará lo correcto. Es una Stark después de todo.  
-Ojalá que tenga razón, My Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme si les gusta esta historia :)

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva historia, espero les guste.


End file.
